Talk:Þorunn/@comment-93.142.214.77-20150531190631/@comment-27111639-20160403001736
EDIT: I forgot I created an account. OP here. I have no way to prove that I am an OP, but I am the OP. My IP adress changes every day. I am sorry for late reponse, but I have to repond to nonsense from November 16. 2015. 1. Lagertha is a legendary figure, like most characters in vikings. Some are based on real people, others aren't. Vikings is a historical fantasy inspired by real history and it does make people more interested in real vikings, real history. it is a great series. Lagertha probably never existed, like so many other figures we hear so much about. But if I have to tell you that and you never guessed that events in Vikings didn't happen over few short decades, then you can stop reading right now and believe whatever you want to believe. I won't stop you, you can also in fairies and unicorns and whatever you want to believe. 2. It is debatable if Vikings women actually fought or were just another myth. I like to believe that some of them did. But there is no evidence of that. 3. "Women tend to be smaller than men, but are equally capable in terms of strength. " Just because a brick can make a sound and smash the keyboard, that still doesn't mean a brick would ever be "equally capable" of responding to an internet comment ....although you sound like one. "Also, fighting is less about brute strength and more about skill. If you can think, throw your opponant off balance, " You seem like a genuine expert. I bow to you., dear internet expert. So, a screaming woman in leather could swish and quish her swordy thing around and beat 10 average soldiers in heavy armour without thinking, just like in the show? Good to know., I am just a barbarian who didn't know anything, so thank you for educating me. She could lift an axe and shield and hold shield wall as long as men? Good to know, you educated me now. And I was just a dumb conservative who couldn't tolerate women in gaming...errr...combat. I meant to say "combat". "and redirect their striking energy it doesn't matter how big and strong they are." Wow, that's scary. Now I know that a toddler could beat the shit out of me if it redirected its striking energy. "Really now, inform yourself before spewing such nonsense." Oh the irony. Western tabloids aren't evidence. Blog posts aren't evidence. Conclusions of non-experts who were quick to write lenghty about "50% of Viking warriors in Britain were women" .....are as reliable as David Icke's conclusions about world politics. I'll give you a hint. Vikings settled in Britain . They brought women and children with them. They pretty much created England as we know it. So, women who they brought along were their wives. Duh. I write this in advance in case some idiot comes in with "hurr durrr 50% of viking warriors were women" idiocy.